


Stormy Christmas

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, Family Fluff, Gen, jackson and his little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Katie can't sleep and Jackson tells her a story.





	Stormy Christmas

Wind rattles the old windows in the unremarkable house and the loud whoosh sounds are keeping Jackson awake. But he doesn’t mind. He’s come to love this house and all its odd qualities. It’s become his second home. It’s as stubborn and quirky as its owners. His parents.

Five years ago, when he met them for the first time, he couldn’t imagine getting to know them or wanting to spend time with them. Now it’s the opposite; he can’t imagine not being part of the family.

It’s the night before Christmas. He’s no longer a child, but Mulder and Dana have a way of making him feel like one. In the best way possible. They’re still catching up on years of not being his parents. Mulder still calls him “kid” all the time. To his own surprise, he enjoys it. When it comes to parents, he could have done a whole lot worse. And then, of course, there’s his baby sister, Katie.

He knows she’s awake before she comes barging into his room. Her bare feet patter over the floors and then she’s there, big eyes and messy hair.

“Jackson?” She not quite whispers.

“What is it, Katie?” He says back, trying to keep his voice quiet.

“Can I sleep here? The storm is so loud.”

“Hop in.” She does and crawls over him. A blast of air crashes against the window and she startles.

“Don’t be scared,” he says, stroking her hair.

“Am not scared.”

“It’s okay to be.”

“But I’m not. We’re safe in here.” She sounds like their mother and Jackson smiles. “But what about Santa?”

“Hm?”

“He has to fly in this weather. I am worried for Santa. What about the reindeer?” Tears pool in her eyes. “What if something happens to them?”

“Nothing will happen to them. They’re special reindeer, aren’t they? They can fly.” Jackson wishes Mulder and Dana were having this conversation with Katie instead of him. They always know exactly what to say.

“But listen.” Katie holds up a finger, motioning for him to be quiet. A moment later, the windows shake again.

“Maybe Santa and the reindeer are causing the storm.”

“Explain,” Katie whispers in awe.

“They have to be fast to make it to all the houses, right?” Katie nods in enthusiasm. “So maybe it’s them causing the weather.” He shrugs. The wind picks up again outside and Katie claps her hands together, obviously forgetting how late it is.

“Whoosh,” she exclaims. “Santa came, Jackson! It was the reindeer!”

“Ssshhh,” he says, putting a finger over his lips.

“It’s late. Mom and dad are still sleeping. You have to sleep, too.”

“But that could have been Santa!” At least she attempts to whisper. Jackson shakes his head.

“You have to wait until the morning. Mom and dad have to be awake.”

“Maybe they are.” She’s about to get up when Jackson stops her.

“Nope. They won’t wake up until… 6 am. We always do Christmas at 6 am.” Katie sighs, a melodramatic sound she gets from Mulder.

“You have to set the alarm.”

“I will, if you sleep now.”

“Need to see you set the alarm.” This girl is too smart for her own good. She doesn’t even blink and waits for him to show her that he indeed sets an alarm for 6 am.

Looking at her, even in the dim light, Jackson is taken aback how much Katie looks like him when he was her age. Her hair is longer, and she’s been spared the Mulder nose in exchange for more freckles, but there’s no doubt they come from the same parents. She dutifully closes her eyes and cuddles close to him. A smile appears on her face whenever there’s another blast of air outside, no matter how loud. Jackson hopes she dreams about special reindeer.

As soon as the alarm goes off hours later, Katie jumps from the bed, sprinting down the stairs. If anyone was still asleep, they won’t be much longer. Jackson runs into Dana and Mulder on his way downstairs, looking just as tired as he feels.

“Santa came!” Katie yells from the living room. Daggoo barks once, twice as if excited too.

“I’m gonna make coffee.” Mulder rubs his eyes and yawns. For a moment Jackson isn’t sure the man is awake enough to make it down the stairs without falling. Dana slings her arm through his and smiles at him.

“I heard you talk to Katie last night.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” She shakes her head.

“I was still up and it was a cute story. She’ll always blame storms on reindeer now, thanks to you.”

Jackson can’t help but feel proud as the two of them make it downstairs to join Mulder and Katie who wear a matching set of excited grins.


End file.
